


Somebody To Love

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jiyong In Drag, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Угу, - он все-таки отыгрывает раскаяние, потому что это дает ему возможность еще подразнить своего любовника, покусывая соблазнительно сверкающую нижнюю губу. - Я позвонила ему, когда подходила к бару, и сказала "Беги", чтобы ты не ругал его. Ведь это я хотела с тобой встретиться, а он только пожалел меня и помог, придумав, как можно это устроить, не звоня тебе, - и он опускает глаза, позволяя Сынхёну оценить, как длинны и пушисты его накладные ресницы.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

\- Значит, я для тебя somebody to love? - Сынхён откладывает текст и глядит на Джиёна.  
Они с самого утра как на ножах, подкалывают и стараются побольнее задеть друг друга.  
\- Постой-ка! В какой это момент я говорил, что люблю тебя? - не упускает такого случая Джиён, буквально взвиваясь с кровати, на которой они сидят.  
Сынхён сначала придерживает руками подброшенный его движением ноутбук, а когда поднимает глаза, в них сверкает лед.  
\- Тогда вон отсюда. И не смей мне звонить в пятницу.  
Джиён жутко зол и совершенно не ожидал такого поворота событий, но хорошая мина при любой игре - это его натура, поэтому он лишь бросает:  
\- Да ни за что! В гробу я тебя видал! - и выходит из комнаты, громко хлопая за собой дверью.  
А Сынхён падает на кровать и думает, что хотя этот парень придурок и идиот по жизни, но сегодня он его реально достал и сил терпеть эти дурацкие уколы зонтиком у него уже просто нет. Оставшиеся два дня и викэнд без него на горизонте - это как раз то, что ему сейчас нужно. А в эту песню он обязательно вставит свои пять копеек, чтобы мелкий не забывал, где его место под солнцем.  
Джиён тем временем влетает в кухню и начинает искать по шкафам пиво. На самом деле, он бы сейчас выпил чего-нибудь покрепче, но ему не хочется, чтобы Сынхён узнал о том, что он из-за него напился, поэтому он решает взять бутылку пива, а потом попытаться развести кого-нибудь выпить еще. Обнаружив вожделенное, он вскрывает бутылку и выходит с ней в общую комнату. Но сидеть там опасно: в любой момент может войти Сынхён и решить, что он пьет потому, что переживает из-за него, поэтому он перебазируется в свою комнату. И только войдя туда и закрыв за собой дверь, понимает, насколько он на самом деле расстроен. Опускается на пол у кровати и начинает плакать - как дети плачут от обиды на весь мир, такой несправедливый, - пока пиво выветривается на тумбочке рядом.  
Тэянг слышит его всхлипы проходя в свою комнату по коридору, останавливается у его двери и стучится:  
\- Эй! К тебе можно?  
В ответ из-за двери раздается невнятное мычание и он входит, чтобы обнаружить своего друга сидящим с самым жалким видом на полу и плачущим, уткнувшись носом в колени.  
\- Вы что, поссорились? - Тэянг садится рядом и пытается заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Он меня выгнал, - шмыгая носом, отвечает Джиён, не поднимая головы. - И сказал, чтобы я не смел звонить ему в пятницу.  
\- Ну и что. Пятница - это уже послезавтра. Подуетесь друг на друга до понедельника, а там мы все все равно встретимся в студии.  
\- Нет, - Джиён мотает головой, продолжая утыкаться лицом в колени. - В пятницу он поедет на выходные на дом и я хотел поехать с ним, потому что... ну ты понимаешь... мы там будем только вдвоем, все выходные...  
\- О Господи, - восклицает Тэянг, видя, что он готов продолжить, развивая тему. - Избавь меня от подробностей!  
Некоторое время они сидят молча, Джиён периодически шмыгает носом. Наконец Тэянг спрашивает:  
\- А что ты такое сделал, что он так разозлился?  
Джиён снова всхлипывает и честно отвечает:  
\- Я ему сказал, что никогда не говорил ему, что люблю его, - и наконец поднимает заплаканное лицо.  
Тэянг ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает от души смеяться, настолько нелепо все это слышать и видеть:  
\- Да, Джи! Это - поступок, достойный тебя! - бьет он его по плечу.  
\- Перестань сейчас же! - злится его друг. - Я повеситься готов, а ты ржешь, как конь! - и снова утыкается лицом в колени.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - отсмеявшись, треплет его по плечу Тэянг. - Давай выльем твое пиво, раз ты его все равно не пьешь, возьмем чего-нибудь покрепче и выпьем, а я уж постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, чтобы у вас с хёном все снова стало в шоколаде.  
\- Только давай пить здесь, - поднимает голову Джиён, пока Тэянг встает, берет с тумбочки его бутылку и направляется с ней к двери. - Чтобы он не увидел.  
Тот только смеется и выходит из комнаты.

А в пятницу вечером Тэянг и Сынхён встречаются в баре, потому что вчера Тэянг очень просил у него разрешения представить его одной своей хорошей знакомой, которой тот безумно нравится:  
\- Это совсем ненадолго. Ты можешь даже не разговаривать с ней. Она просто посидит с нами, а потом ты быстренько отговоришься какими-нибудь делами и уйдешь. Просто я ей многим обязан, поэтому умоляю: не отказывайся.  
Конечно, после такой заявки Сынхён не может отказать ему, поэтому входя в зал, ищет взглядом Тэянга, сидящего за столом с девушкой. Но тот ждет его один.  
\- Она не с тобой?  
\- Нет. Подъедет попозже - у нее сегодня курсы перенесли на полчаса.  
\- И то хорошо, - с явным облегчением усаживается за стол напротив Тэянга Сынхён. - Расскажи хоть, какая она. Чего мне ждать?  
\- Да нормальная, - пожимает плечами его собеседник. - Я ее знаю уже очень давно, поэтому мне сложно судить. С характером, но на самом деле хорошая.  
Сынхён задумчиво кивает головой, просматривая меню, и тихо произносит себе под нос:  
\- Угу. Как Джиён.  
\- Он мне говорил, что вы поссорились, - как бы между прочим вставляет Тэянг.  
\- Да ну его совсем! - отмахивается от него Сынхён. - Не хочу говорить о нем. Даже думать не хочу.  
\- Ладно, ладно, как скажешь.  
Тэянг с радостью меняет тему. Они успевают сделать заказ, дождаться, пока его принесут, и наполовину опустошить свои бокалы с пивом, болтая о том о сем, когда телефон Тэянга начинает звонить. Он снимает трубку, просит подождать и обещает немедленно выйти, берет свою сумку и объясняет смотрящему на него с удивлением Сынхёну:  
\- Сорри. Я еще кое с кем договорился пересечься у входа сюда. Сам ведь знаешь, как мало теперь выдается свободного времени. Хочется использовать по максимуму каждую минуту.  
Сынхён кивает головой - он и сам порой старается за один вечер переделать дел на неделю вперед - и Тэянг поспешно выходит из бара.

Оставшись в одиночестве Сынхён бессознательно начинает следить за входной дверью: те полчаса, о которых говорил Тэянг, уже должны были истечь, и он испытывает невольное любопытство в предвкушении встречи с его задержавшейся знакомой. И вот спустя несколько минут в бар действительно входит девушка и начинает осматриваться явно ища взглядом кого-то, а увидев его, стеснительно опускает голову, как бы немного кланяясь уже от входа, и начинает медленно пробираться к столику, за которым он сидит.  
Надо сказать, выглядит она довольно эффектно: длинные волосы с крупными локонами, кепочка набекрень, темные очки, высокая грудь, красивая шелковая блузка, черная юбочка в облипку и стройные ноги в черных колготках. Только вот походка... Заметно, что она еще не совсем уверенно держится на своих каблуках. "Должно быть, надела самые высокие из тех, что были, чтобы покрасоваться," - улыбается про себя Сынхён, чувствуя, что начинает испытывать к этой девушке симпатию и что, возможно, общение с ней может его заинтересовать.  
Девушка тем временем добирается до его столика и тихим-тихим от смущения голосом просит прощения за беспокойство, но не знает ли он случайно Тэянга. Он его действительно знает, в чем и уверяет ее, а также приглашает присесть за столик и дождаться его вместе с ним, в ответ на что она совсем уже смущенно кланяется и усаживается, неловко кладя рядом свою обширную сумку. Сынхён вообще не понимает, зачем девушки таскают с собой такие баулы. Вот что у них там? Да и возможно ли такому хрупкому созданию поднять этакий мешок, будь он действительно полон? И эти очки. Они все теперь буквально помешаны на них. А ведь те скрывают их глаза, хотя порой от одного взгляда... Он внезапно приходит в себя, понимая, что ведет себя невежливо, до сих пор не предложив взять ей что-нибудь.  
\- Заказать тебе что-нибудь?  
Но девушка в ответ только мотает головой, наклоняется и снимает очки. А когда вновь поднимает взгляд, он видит, что перед ним сидит никто иной как Джиён:  
\- Не беспокойся, я допью за Тэянгом.

Сынхён настолько ошарашен этим неожиданным перевоплощением, что не сразу собирается с мыслями, в буквальном смысле теряя дар речи, а Джиён тем временем придвигает к себе бокал Тэянга и делает первый глоток. Затем берет палочки и принимается за закуску, стараясь не показывать, насколько на самом деле стесняется своего вида и своего поступка, пока его невольный собеседник буквально пожирает его глазами.  
Ему так идет этот наряд. А мягкие губы, накрашенные нежно-розовой помадой и щедро покрытые блеском, так и требуют прикоснуться к себе. И откуда он взял такую красивую грудь? Сам того не замечая, Сынхён накрывает своей рукой лежащую на столе руку Джиёна и тот, старавшийся до этого скрыть свое волнение, смутившись, опускает глаза:  
\- Хён, значит, ты не сердишься?..  
\- Зови меня "оппа", - строго обрывает его Сынхён и Джиён послушно кивает:  
\- Прости, - и повторяет свой вопрос. - Так значит, оппа, ты не сердишься?  
Словно сдаваясь, он опускает и кладет на стол вторую руку и Сынхён также накрывает ее ладонью, а затем берет его руки, поднимает над столом и соединяет их между своими:  
\- Как я могу на тебя сердиться, когда ты такой?.. Да от тебя просто глаз не отвести, какая ты конфетка.  
Джиён довольно улыбается, розовея от такого неожиданного комплимента:  
\- Это мне сестра помогла. Мы вчера вместе ездили закупаться.  
\- Ездили? - удивленно переспрашивает Сынхён. - Но как же тебя не узнали в магазине?  
Джиён совсем смущается и отвечает полушепотом, так что Сынхёну приходится низко наклониться к нему, чтобы расслышать, что тот говорит:  
\- Она меня вчера тоже нарядила девочкой и я изображал ее подружку. Заодно учился ходить на каблуках.  
Его щеки пылают и Сынхён думает, что ему никогда еще не приходилось видеть никого настолько хорошенького. Будь его воля, он бы немедленно набросился на нее... на него... да какая, к черту, разница? Этот спесивый дурачок напротив нравится ему в любом виде. Если конечно, не лезет вон из кожи, пытаясь вывести его из себя.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что здесь становится слишком шумно? - спрашивает он, продолжая держать его за руки. - Может, вызовем такси и переберемся в какое-нибудь более... уединенное место?  
\- Оппа! - комично вскидывает ресницы Джиён, отнимая у него руки. - Ты что? Будет неприлично, если ты уведешь меня отсюда сразу же, как только я вошла!  
\- Да кому какая разница? - отмахивается от него Сынхён, но младший продолжает стоять на своем:  
\- Нет, нет и нет! Дай я хотя бы пиво допью, - и демонстративно принимается за пиво Тэянга.  
Сынхён только усмехается такой чопорности, но отступает и терпеливо дожидается, пока Джиён сочтет время, проведенное ими на виду после встречи, достаточным для того, чтобы позволить ему набрать номер и вызвать им такси. Тогда Сынхён поднимается из-за стола и выходит из зала. Когда девушка на том конце записывает координаты бара, он решается и добавляет:  
\- Только направьте, пожалуйста машину, в которой есть шторка между передним и задним сиденьем.  
\- Хорошо, я вас поняла. Ждите машину в течение 15 минут.  
\- Спасибо, - он отбивается и возвращается за их столик.

Когда он входит в зал, Джиён смотрится в маленькое зеркальце проверяя макияж на губах: в одной руке кисточка с блеском, другой он по-разному наклоняет зеркальце, придирчиво разглядывая свою работу. Даже от входной двери видно (или это его воображение услужливо рисует картину во всех известных ему подробностях?), какие мягкие и сладкие у него губы, и эта картина заставляет все у Сынхёна внутри перевернуться и воспрясть. Ему требуется страшных усилий, чтобы не позволить своему органу распрямиться, затрудняя движения, а то еще и привлекая чье-то внимание, и поэтому когда он наконец добирается до их столика и садится на свое место, провожая взглядом злополучное зеркальце, исчезающее в недрах сумки, которую притащил с собой Джиён, ему, по сути, совершенно все равно, что говорить, лишь бы это отвлекло его от столь опасно приятных мыслей.  
\- Я так понимаю, наш друг к нам больше не вернется, поэтому мы спокойно дожидаемся такси и едем? - как можно нейтральнее бросает он, но Джиёна не проведешь: тот видел, как он вошел и вдруг замер на месте, конечно же, пав жертвой его маленького спектакля. Зато теперь можно больше не бояться его гнева и говорить все так, как есть:  
\- Угу, - он все-таки отыгрывает раскаяние, потому что это дает ему возможность еще подразнить своего любовника, покусывая соблазнительно сверкающую нижнюю губу. - Я позвонила ему, когда подходила к бару, и сказала "Беги", чтобы ты не ругал его. Ведь это я хотела с тобой встретиться, а он только пожалел меня и помог, придумав, как можно это устроить, не звоня тебе, - и он опускает глаза, позволяя Сынхёну оценить, как длинны и пушисты его накладные ресницы.  
"Черт!" - выругивается про себя Сынхён. Если говорить начистоту, он ведь и сам согласился на эту встречу по большей части ради того, чтобы потом случайно встретиться с Джиёном, если бы Тэянг имел планы пересечься с ним вечером. Признаться? Ну уж нет! Не сейчас. Стоит все же немного проучить этого маленького засранца, особенно когда он так бесчеловечно хорош в роли девушки.  
А это и в самом деле становится бесчеловечным: Джиён же прекрасно знает, какой эффект производит на Сынхёна его кокетство и все равно продолжает со смаком терзать его. Пока Сынхён подзывает официантку, получает счет и расплачивается, он сидит, с бездумным видом поигрывая языком соломинкой, которую где-то взял и опустил в стакан с остатками пива Тэянга. Его губы и без того влажно блестят от макияжа, но он еще прохаживается по ним язычком, лаская его кончиком злополучную соломинку, время от времени коротко посасывая, словно целуя, ее, заставляя Сынхёна тщетно подыскивать тему для разговора.  
Вся его надежда - на скорый приезд такси. Но время тянется, а оператор все не перезванивает. И тут до Сынхёна наконец доходит: мелкий подозревает его. Подозревает, что ему тоже до смерти хотелось увидеться с ним и увезти его с собой на дом, где у них будет целых двое беспалевных суток, когда Джиён сможет кричать под ним, а он - слушать, как его партнеру нравится то, что он с ним делает. Эта мысль накрывает его словно волной, темной и бурлящей, заставляя кровь в венах в буквальном смысле вскипеть: будь его воля, он бы схватил сейчас эту красотку, повалил на пол и немедленно овладел ею прямо здесь, при всех, только чтобы показать ей, где ее место. "Но это не выход," - останавливает он себя. Это будет слишком просто и быстро, он не сможет вдоволь помучить ее за то, как она заставляет сейчас все его тело полыхать.  
Тем временем его мучителю (мучительнице?) становится мало? и Сынхён чувствует, как под столом его ноги касаются босые сильные пальцы, начиная игриво поглаживать его икру. Даже через ткань брюк он ощущает, как нежно скользит по нему тонкий капрон. При этом сам Джиён переводит на него взгляд лукавых глаз, одаряя лучезарно сияющей улыбкой. Как будто бросает ему вызов: "До сих пор ты справлялся... А это выдержишь?" Он слегка приподнимает нос, отчего крупные кудри волнами скатываются по щекам, красиво обрамляя его лицо, подчеркивая наложенные на веки тени и маняще переливающиеся блеском полуоткрытые губы. Видя такую демонстрацию собственной привлекательности, Сынхён начинает сомневаться, не набрался ли его партнер до того, как приехать сюда. Пусть даже так, ему это только на руку, и он ничего не говорит, зная, что больше всего на свете Джиёна бесят его молчание и спокойствие в моменты, когда он ожидает бурной ответной реакции.

Джиён уже начинает ощущать, что вот сейчас он по-настоящему рассердится, когда на телефон Сынхёна наконец приходит звонок от оператора такси. Она приносит свои извинения за задержку, к сожалению, движение на улицах сейчас затруднено, но они могут выходить - такси уже прибыло и ждет их у входа в бар.  
\- Обувайся, - поднимается со своего места Сынхён, протягивая руку, - и дай мне свою сумку.  
Получая ее, он с удивлением чувствует, насколько она на самом деле тяжела. В голове проносится: "Конечно, ведь Джиён все-таки мужчина", но тут тот повисает у него на локте:  
\- Оппа! Не будь таким букой-командером, - его искусственная грудь тесно касается его, запах женских духов ударяет в ноздри, и Сынхёну снова приходится думать о льдах в Арктике и белых медведях, ощущая, что иначе у него в штанах встанет во весь рост.  
Сложно сказать, насколько замечает производимый эффект его спутница (спутник?), но когда они оказываются у такси, Джиён медлит, внезапно смущаясь и останавливаясь. Сынхён открывает ему дверь, дожидается пока он сядет, затем обходит машину и садится на заднее сиденье с другой стороны. Дает шоферу указания, куда ехать, и затем уверенно закрывает шторку, в наличии которой успел с удовлетворением убедиться, усаживаясь в машину.

Они остаются вдвоем? и в ту же минуту Джиён чувствует теплую руку Сынхёна на своем колене. Тот придвигается к нему все ближе, перекладывая второй рукой лежащую между ними злополучную сумку. Его рука движется вместе с ним, медленно поднимаясь выше, пока кончики его пальцев не оказываются у него под юбкой. Джиён не сдерживает вздоха, ощущая их там, чувствуя, как старший мужчина ведет ими все выше, пока не наталкивается на край чулок.  
\- Чулки? - губы Сынхёна внезапно оказываются ближе, чем он ожидал, и отвечая Джиён случайно касается их:  
\- Да. Дами сказала, что тебе непременно должно понравиться, поэтому дала мне свои чулки и пояс.  
\- На тебе все это время были чулки с поясом? - по голосу сложно определить, а Сынхён сейчас слишком близко, чтобы Джиён мог рассмотреть выражение его лица, но он определенно слышит в нем боль и даже какое-то негодование.  
Но ответить ему не удается, потому что Сынхён с силой впивается ему в губы, теперь уже обе его руки оказываются у него под юбкой, ощупывая его, находя края чулок, перебираясь на участок обнаженной кожи, забираясь пальцами под пояс, добираясь до трусиков. Сынхён глухо рычит, продолжая грубо целовать его, с силой проникая языком ему в рот и глубоко вжимая его в спинку сиденья, пока в какой-то момент Джиёну не удается на мгновение освободить свои губы и жалобно взмолиться:  
\- Оппа, мне больно!  
Сынхён тут же отстраняется от него и некоторое время сидит, буравя его безумным взглядом и тяжело дыша. Младший еще никогда не видел его таким. Опасным, диким, неспособным себя контролировать. В молчании он смотрит на него, продолжая ощущать, как его руки сжимают под юбкой его бедра.  
\- Черт! - произносит Сынхён и вновь становится собой, вытаскивает руки у него из-под юбки и падает на сиденье рядом с ним. - Иногда ты... иногда я... иногда ты сводишь меня с ума слишком сильно. Прости.  
Это ощущение в самом деле способно свести с ума: рядом с ним сидит парень, которого он знает уже сто лет, с которым не так давно они начали спать, почти даже крутить любовь, но сегодня... он вдруг стал девушкой. И эта девушка нравится ему. Безумно нравится. Эта девушка заводит его почти так же... или даже сильнее... или они оба заводят его просто безумно теперь, соединившись в одном человеке.  
\- Оппа. Оппа! - тихо зовет его Джиён, и Сынхён наконец приходит в себя. - Не делай мне больно. Лучше приласкай меня.  
Теперь уже Джиён снимает туфли, становится на колени на сиденье и придвигается к нему - так близко, что его искусственная грудь соприкасается с его грудью и Сынхён сам не замечает, как кладет на нее руки и пытается сжать, чтобы почувствовать, как она упруга. Но лишь качает головой:  
\- Жаль, что это не настоящая грудь.  
\- Да, - шепчет Джиён, накрывая его руки своими, заставляя его сжать свои груди еще раз, - у девушек грудь мягкая и упругая.  
Он ведет руки Сынхёна ниже, заставляя того обхватить свои груди снизу, чтобы почувствовать их форму и тихо стонет, изображая удовольствие. И тот верит ему, тянется к расстегнутому воротнику его блузки и касается губами его шеи, посасывая нежную кожу и глубоко вдыхая особенно густой здесь запах духов. А Джиён продолжает сжимать его руками свою грудь, сопровождая это тяжелым дыханием и глухими стонами, так что скоро Сынхён уже не может сказать, притворяется ли он или ему на самом деле так упоительно хорошо. А скоро он и сам уже перестает замечать разницу между грудью в своих ладонях и теми, которых ему доводилось касаться прежде.  
Наконец Джиён отстраняется и склоняется над ним, позволяя своим волосам накрыть их, словно покровом, касаясь губами его губ, целуя его так нежно, как, пожалуй, еще ни разу не целовал, и отпуская его руки. Сынхён сначала гладит его по спине, позволяя себе низко наклонить его, так что Джиён касается затылком отделяющей их от переднего сиденья шторки, а затем вновь притягивает к себе, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и начиная расстегивать его блузку.  
\- Оппа, - шепчет между поцелуями Джиён, - не раздевай меня пока, мы же еще не дома.  
Это слово - "дома" - чуть не заставляет его кончить, но Сынхён справляется с собой и отвечает:  
\- Я не буду снимать. Только расстегну и поласкаю твою настоящую грудь.  
\- Ох, - вздыхает Джиён - совсем так же, как только что, когда он ласкал его искусственную грудь, - когда пальцы Сынхёна добираются до расположенной спереди застежки его лифчика и легко справляются с ней. - Но как же мы... пройдем к тебе... когда приедем?  
Голос изменяет ему, когда руки Сынхёна добираются до его сосков, уже твердых от предыдущих ласк и оттого еще более чувствительных к их прикосновениям.  
\- Не волнуйся, - шепчет старший, - мы въедем во двор, ты тут же пройдешь в дом и тебя никто не увидит.  
\- Ммм, хорошо, - кивает он головой, а Сынхён тем временем сильнее распахивает на нем блузку и касается языком одного из сосков, заставляя своего партнера прикусить губы, сдерживая громкий стон.  
Притягивая его за спину ближе, он покрывает поцелуями его грудь, задерживаясь то на одном, то на другом соске, пока Джиён исступленно повторяет тихим шепотом "Оппа", возбуждая его еще сильнее.

Они не сразу обращают внимание на то, что шофер стучится к ним через шторку, и тут же отстраняются друг от друга, отодвигаясь на разные стороны сиденья. Сынхён просит шофера завезти их во двор, открывает ворота, берет сумку Джиёна и выходит с ней из машины, затем открывает другую дверь и выпускает Джиёна, который немедленно отходит к крыльцу, где ждет его, пока Сынхён расплачивается, прибавляя к обговоренной с оператором сумме более чем щедрые чаевые. Такси уезжает, Сынхён закрывает ворота и наконец подходит к Джиёну, стыдливо запахивающему на груди блузку. Отпирает дверь и пропускает младшего вперед, проходит следом и запирает дверь за ними. Свет в прихожей включается автоматически. Джиён остается стоять у входной двери, осматриваясь. Он приезжал сюда в прошлом году, кажется, даже пару раз, пока Сынхён снимал этот дом, но был слишком пьян чтобы четко что-то помнить. Поэтому теперь он чувствует себя так, словно оказался в доме впервые, хотя кое-что все же узнает.  
Пока он думает обо всем этом, старший оглядывает его фигурку: кепка продолжает на удивление ровно сидеть, но вот дальше... блузка распахнута на груди, из-под нее видно расстегнутый лифчик, юбка помялась... и спереди на ней более чем красноречиво выделяется заметный бугорок. Сынхён улыбается, видя его: подумай он об этом раньше, мог бы и сам вдоволь подразнить Джиёна в баре. Но зато теперь, думает он, опускаясь перед ним на колени, он может спокойно заняться им.

Он оттесняет Джиёна к двери, приближаясь у нему на четвереньках и утыкаясь губами в затянутую капроном коленку, ведя по ней вверх языком, пока его руки выше и выше поднимают узкую юбку. До тех пор, пока освобожденным не оказывается вожделенный бугорок, затянутый в плотные черные трусики непонятной половой принадлежности. Тогда он накрывает его ладонью и слегка сжимает, заставляя Джиёна издать громкий протяжный стон. Тот начинает заметно дрожать и Сынхён обхватывает руками его бедра, запуская большие пальцы под пояс чулок, касаясь его члена через ткань губами, посасывая его, двигаясь языком вверх и вниз по его длине, пока Джиён продолжает громко стонать. Они оба знают, как Джиён любит быть громким во время секса, и сейчас Сынхёну особенно приятно, что в этих стенах он может позволить своему любовнику оторваться по полной.  
Видя, что давление трусиков становится для того уже почти невыносимым, Сынхён отстраняется, чем вызывает у Джиёна недовольный вскрик.  
\- Тихо, - командрует он. - Оппа хочет как лучше.  
И пока его партнер следит за ним затуманенным взором, он отстегивает чулки от пояса и осторожно стягивает с него трусики, заставляя Джиёна поднять сначала одну ногу, затем другую, и отбрасывает их в неизвестном направлении. А затем вновь аккуратно пристегивает к поясу чулки, берет рукой его член у основания и сразу глубоко погружает в рот. Руки Джиёна судорожно начинают искать опору, в итоге безнадежно стараясь впиться в стены, из груди вырывается новый громкий стон и далее он стонет уже почти непрерывно, пока Сынхён сосет его - все глубже и быстрее, крепко сжимая руками его бедра не позволяя двигаться себе навстречу. Стоны Джиёна становятся все более исступленными по мере того как приближается разрядка, и Сынхён наслаждается каждым звуком, пока Джиён громко не вскрикивает, извергаясь ему в рот. Он даже закрывает руками лицо, пока Сынхён любуется им снизу, слизывая и высасывая все до последней капли.  
\- Оппа... - стоит ему отпустить его бедра, как Джиён обессиленно опускается на пол рядом с ним. - Боже, ты какое-то животное.  
Но он все равно обвивает руками его шею и старается прижаться к нему, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. Сынхён подхватывает его снизу и осторожно поднимается, держа его на руках.  
\- Ну а теперь, - спрашивает он, утыкаясь носом в локоны его парика и снова вдыхая запах его духов, - оппа заслужил прощение за то, что вел себя позавчера кое-как?  
Джиён поднимает голову, обхватывает руками его лицо и целует его так сильно, что Сынхёну требуется большого труда не упасть со своей драгоценной ношей:  
\- Ладно-ладно, - отстраняется он. - Мы ведь не хотим вместе полететь с лестницы и испортить чудом устроившиеся выходные?  
Джиён улыбаясь мотает головой и кладет ее ему на плечо, позволяя отнести себя в спальню.

В спальне Сынхён осторожно опускает его на постель, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький тюбик смазки и презерватив и кладет их рядом с ним. Видя два этих предмета, Джиён хмурится и надувает губы, приподнимаясь на локтях:  
\- Оппа! Зачем ты это брал с собой сегодня?  
\- Как тебе сказать? - неохотно отвечает Сынхён, начиная раздеваться. - Давай так: идя на встречу с Тэянгом я не исключал, что потом могу встретить тебя.  
\- Оппа! - на этот раз Джиён уже садится на кровати. - Ты хотел со мной встретиться?!  
\- Да, - просто отвечает тот, расстегивая и начиная стягивать с себя брюки. - А потом привезти тебя сюда и пару суток не выпускать из постели.  
У Джиёна дух перехватывает от возмущения: он ведь с самого начала что-то такое подозревал, но несмотря на все его уловки ему ничего не удалось выжать из этого человека до тех пор, пока тот не заставил его в полуобмороке кончить себе в рот. Не говоря уже о том, то сейчас он стоит перед ним голый и весь такой мужик, в то время как сам он...  
\- По многочисленным просьбам трудящихся, - прерывает его негодующие мысли Сынхён, - сегодня я разделся, а ты, - он даже не пытается сдержать ухмылку, - наконец останешься в одежде.  
И, заметив движение Джиёна, приближается к нему, заставляя того снова лечь на спину, забирается сверху и начинает вытаскивать из юбки его блузку.  
\- Оппа... - еще пытается упросить его Джиён, но Сынхён в ответ наклоняется совсем низко и касаясь своими губами его губ, отвечает:  
\- Не спорь. Оппа извинился за свое поведение. Теперь тебе стоит понести наказание за свое.  
Он опирается на одну руку, а второй широко распахивает на Джиёне блузку, находит его сосок и зажимает его между пальцами, заставляя того застонать.  
\- Не бойся, оппа будет очень нежным, - тихо произносит он, наклоняясь к его груди и припадая губами к соску, лаская пальцами его влажную кожу.  
Даже если поначалу Джиён хотел сопротивляться и дуться, эти ласки немедленно отвлекают его и скоро комната наполняется его стонами и вздохами, пока его партнер переходит руками от его груди к бедрам, начиная покрывать поцелуями обнаженную кожу между юбкой и краем чулок, заставляя Джиёна шире раздвинуть перед собой ноги. Он высоко поднимает их, открывая себе путь к его входу, несколько раз проводя по нему языком прежде чем проникнуть кончиком внутрь.  
\- Нет! - внезапно кричит его партнер, чем пугает его.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Оппа, - он никогда не видел его лицо настолько пылающе красным, - не надо. Это... это так стыдно.  
Видя, насколько он на самом деле смущен и напуган, Сынхён жалеет его:  
\- Ладно. Но завтра, - он садится, тянет руку к тюбику со смазкой и щедро выдавливает ее себе на руку, - ты мне позволишь. А пока привыкни к этой мысли.  
Джиён согласно кивает, хотя сейчас он и представить себе не может, что завтра ему все-таки придется пойти на это. Но он знает Сынхёна, знает, что когда тот разговаривает таким тоном, как сейчас, все случится именно так, как он решил, и ничто ему не помешает.  
\- Подержи свои ноги, - командует ему тот и когда Джиён послушно поднимает их, наклоняется и целует его, одновременно вводя в него первый палец.  
Теперь, когда они занимаются этим более-менее регулярно и его партнер уже привык к его размеру, он вводит в него пальцы больше для того чтобы смазать, чем чтобы растянуть его, и это уже не причиняет тому такой боли, как раньше. Но сейчас он намеренно вводит в него всего один палец и неглубоко, давая Джиёну вспомнить о своем языке, которому тоже хотелось там побывать и который непременно окажется там завтра. Тот понимает его и тихо шепчет:  
\- Хёён...  
\- Оппа! - поправляет его Сынхён, резко прибавляя к первому пальцу второй, проникая обоими сразу глубоко, заставляя Джиёна сдавленно вскрикнуть.  
\- Черт! - ругается тот. - Оппа, ты обещал быть нежным, а сам...  
\- Я, между прочим, очень старался, но кое-кто мне запретил.  
\- Я... завтра обязательно... - его речь сбивается каждый раз, когда пальцы партнера касаются чувствительной точки у него внутри, - пожалуйста... возьми меня...  
Его руки находят член Сынхёна, прямой и напряженный, и начинают гладить его - две одновременно, прикасаясь то кончиками пальцев, то ладонями, пока Сынхён продолжает двигать свои пальцы внутрь и наружу из него, целуя его в губы, переходя от них на скулы и шею и вновь возвращаясь к губам. Только когда он уже совсем не может сдерживаться, он вытаскивает из Джиёна пальцы и садится на кровати. Протягивает руку за презервативом и хочет открыть его, но тут его выхватывает у него Джиён. Он тоже поднимается и садится рядом, вытаскивает презерватив, аккуратно, даже любовно, надевает его на него и вновь ложится, высоко поднимая и придерживая свои ноги. Сынхён только сейчас приходит в себя настолько, чтобы обратить внимание, какой вид перед ним открывается: его любовник все еще наряжен девушкой, накрашенное лицо раскраснелось, рот полуоткрыт, парик спутался и локоны стали еще красивее, из-под распахнутой на груди блузки видны твердые темные соски и вздымающаяся от тяжелого дыхания гладкая грудь, плоский живот с трогательной кнопкой пупка, далее идут складки задранной юбки, под которой начинается кружевной пояс, к которому все еще крепятся чулки, в обрамлении которых его член смотрится почти неожиданно... он останавливается взглядом на его входе и чуть не кончает даже не прикоснувшись к нему, но успевает взять себя в руки, приближается и направляет себя внутрь.

Джиён принимает его, встречая стоном, исполненным наслаждения, пока Сынхён погружается в него до самого основания. Глядя в его счастливое лицо, он чувствует, что сходит с ума. Но если он не скажет этого сейчас, сказать это настолько искренне он, возможно, уже никогда не сможет. Потому что именно сейчас, в этот момент, он любит Джиёна всем сердцем, до самой глубины души, всем своим существом. Поэтому он все-таки решается и произносит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
И тут же, не давая тому ответить, начинает двигаться, сразу быстро, отчего его партнер вскрикивает и зажмуривается, протягивая к нему руки. А Сынхён тем временем опускается на него и целует в губы, плотно накрывая их своими, не позволяя даже стонать в голос. Боясь, что Джиён ничего ему не ответит.  
А тот, кажется, и не думает отвечать. Он весь поглощен актом, двигаясь вместе с Сынхёном, позволяя тому проникать глубже и менять угол, ускоряя толчки и замедляя их, давая ему передышку. Он знает, что Сынхён кончает только тогда, когда словно теряет сознание, растворяясь в сексе, и делает все для того, чтобы тот скорее получил свою разрядку. За это Сынхён любит его еще больше - если это вообще возможно. И именно от этого ощущения охватившей его любви он кончает в этот раз, извергаясь в презерватив внутри него, впервые чувствуя, насколько тот там лишний. И впервые не теряя сознания.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - исступленно шепчет он, прижимаясь к нему, сдаваясь перед ощущением охватывающей его благодарности. - Как же я тебя люблю! Как же мне хочется кончить прямо в тебя, без всяких дурацких резинок.  
\- Вот это верно, - неожиданно серьезно отвечает ему Джиён. - Мне тоже хочется чувствовать тебя так, как есть. И чтобы все до капли вылилось в меня, а не в презерватив.  
Сынхён поднимается над ним, пристально глядя ему в лицо, а Джиён поднимает руку и нежно гладит его пальцами по щеке:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете. Больше всего-всего...  
И неожиданно начинает плакать.  
А Сынхён опускается на него и накрывает собой, слушая его всхлипы и думая о том, как все это ненормально: они впервые признались друг другу в любви после этой странной игры в девушку и ее старшего кавалера, начинавшейся как настоящая борьба воль.


End file.
